Spark XxX UlquixIchixGrimmy LEMON oneshot
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are ordered to show Ichigo how much of a good time the dark side can give him, if they join him. At first, he only does it to avoid having to go up against two ranking Espada...and then it's something more. M for smut. PLEASE REVIEW


_**UlquixIchixGrimmy ONESHOT lemon....**_

_**ooo, nice, eh? **_

_**I would like to inform you, to thank setokaibagirl749 for this one, cause she indeed did request it. **_

_**Yaoi to the MAX, I do warn you, if you haven't already noticed. :) **_

_**Please review, watashi ai. XD**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra over the table, shaking his head at the Espada.

"I do not understand your reasoning, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said in his monotone.

"Just...go with it, emo." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"What will doing what you suggested do for Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra questioning, secretly twidling his thumbs under the table. "And I am not emo."

"I don't know." Grimmjow grumbled. "Ask him, he's the one that ordered it. I don't want to do this just as much as you, Ulquiorra."

"It's absurd." Ulquiorra said. "We already have him in confinment. If it wasn't Aizen-sama ordering us to do this, I would call him a fool."

"Just, come on, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow stood. "If you don't do it, God knows what Lord Aizen will do to you."

Ulquiorra mumbled something illegible as he stood and followed Grimmjow out the door and into the hall. He kept his eyes on the ground as they made thier way to the prison wing.

Grimmjow glared at the guard outside and the lower class Arrancar's eyes went wide as he stepped to the side. Then, the Sexta Espada slammed open the door to find an orange haired Shinigami sitting against the wall, merely glancing at them as they entered.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly uninterested in thier visit.

"Trash." Ulquiorra mumbled as he diverted his eyes away from Ichigo.

"Get up, Soul Reaper." Grimmjow grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him up to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, looking over his shoulder at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow shoved him forward. "You'll see."

Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow towards his quarters, silently wondering why it had to be his own room instead of that stupid Grimmjow's.

Ichigo tripped over himself the whole way.

"Hey! Where the hell are we going?" He demanded.

"Shut up." Grimmjow smirked at the Shinigami.

"No!" Ichigo protested.

When they finally got to Ulquiorra's room, Ichigo was spouting curse words out his ears until Grimmjow pushed him inside and automatically threw him on the bed.

Ichigo struggled to at least pull himself into a sitting position, but he couldn't.

Ulquiorra stood at the doorway as Grimmjow advanced on Ichigo. He looked over his shoulder at him.

"Come on, emo, I am so not doing this alone." Grimmjow demanded.

"Doing _what_?" Ichigo practically screamed.

"Shut it, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow was suddenly beside Ichigo, grasping his chin. "Understand that we don't _want_ to do this, it's just Aizen-sama's orders."

"What the hell are you guys going to do to me?" Ichigo looked wide-eyed at them as Ulquiorra now stood at the edge of the bed while Grimmjow was crawling towards him.

"Well, we're going to...what was it, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow smirked at the other Espada, who currently had his hands in his pockets as he gazed down at the Soul Reaper coldly.

"Show him how much pleasure this side of the war has to offer." Ulquiorra looked Ichigo directly in the eyes. "If you join us."

Ichigo swallowed hard. "Oh, God..."

Grimmjow reached forward and grabbed Ichigo's tattered black kimono and pulled him forward.

"You're going to like this, Soul Reaper." He whispered in his ear before nibbling. "Or I'll kill you."

Ichigo knew good and well that he stood no chance against the 4th and 6th Espada at the same time...

He pursed his lips as he tilted his head to the side so Grimmjow had better access. _Might as well enjoy it..._He thought.

Ulquiorra watched with a little interest as Ichigo reached up and wrapped is arm around Grimmjow before the Sexta Espada pushed the Soul Reaper back on the bed.

He sighed. This was pointless.

Even so, he crawled onto the bed and pulled off Grimmjow's jacket for him. Grimmjow spared him a glance back before smirking against Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo looked up at Ulquiorra, wondering what he was going to do next. He was most surprised when the Arrancar kissed him, pushing his cool tounge through his lips. Grimmjow's rough hands untied Ichigo's obi before pushing the Soul Reapers hakama off of him, his fingers playing along Ichigo's thigh. Then, Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra back, surprising the Espada before smirking and unzipping the Arrancar's jacket.

Ulquiorra looked different now. Before, he had been calm. But now those cool green eyes were lit with hunger, pleasure and desperation. Ichigo watched in awe as he got aroused at the sight.

As Grimmjow pushed the jacket off Ulquiorra's shoulders to reveal the perfectly sculpted pale white chest. The Sexta Espada bit hit lip before splurging and giving Ulquiorra a little kiss before they both turned back to Ichigo.

The Shinigami looked frazzled, his eyes wide as he was half-naked, only his fully open kimono remaining.

Grimmjow smirked at him before leaning down and kissing Ichigo, half on top of him as Ichigo moaned and brought a hand up to the Arrancar's hair. Ulquiorra bit his lip as he leaned down and licked the sensitive skin of Ichigo's erection. Ichigo bucked his hips as he pulled away from Grimmjow to moan. Grimmjow only busied himself with licking and sucking all over Ichigo's chest and neck.

Ulquiorra's fingers played with Ichigo's entrance as his tounge lapped at the Ichigo's manhood. He looked up to see Ichigo watching him before taking it into his mouth, closing his eyes and listening to Ichigo's panting. He sucked, licking his tounge over the tip before guiding the erection further, deep-throating the Shinigami.

Ichigo moaned loudly as his head fell back on the pillow. Grimmjow took this chance to kiss him again, his tounge diving into Ichigo's mouth and assaulting the other.

Ichigo grasped the sheets before he finally found logic in untying the obi around Grimmjow's waste. When Grimmjow's hakama fell down, Ichigo surprised him by grabbing Grimmjow's penis, making him moan against Ichigo's lips, but not break the kiss.

Ulquiorra removed Ichigo's length from his mouth, licking a little before pushing Grimmjow off of him. Ulquiorra roughly took the Shinigami's lips as he straddled him, before pulling back and replacing his lips with his fingers. He looked darkly at Ichigo and the Shinigami instantly understood, sucking the fingers and licking as he looked up at Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Ulquiorra but he leaned down and licked Ichigo's erection greedily.

Ichigo moaned, watching Ulquiorra bite his lip at the sound.

Ulquiorra removed his fingers before kissing Ichigo again, reaching down past Grimmjow's head and pressing the wet fingers to Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo bit Ulquiorras tounge softly and felt the Arrancar rub his covered length against Ichigo's torso.

Realizing Ulquiorra was still half dressed as he pulled his digits in and out of him, he reached down and untied the obi, reaching under the cloth to grab the swollen erection.

Ulquiorra pulled away from Ichigo moaning as he threw his head back and pushing against Ichigo's hand. Ichigo smirked as Grimmjow pulled away from his manhood and Ulquiorra removed his fingers from inside him. He knew what was coming now...

Was it wrong that he couldn't wait?

Ulquiorra slid down Ichigo's body pushing off his hakama before lifting Ichigo's bare legs to rest on his shoulders. He watched Ichigo wait with anticipation as he pressed his tip to the Shinigami's entrance.

Ichigo winced as he pushed inside, Ulquiorra watching him carefully, making sure he didn't hurt him. Why he even cared was beyond him, but he didn't care right now. When he was all the way through, Ichigo sighed, laying his head back. Ulquiorra took that as a sign that he was ready.

He pulled out and in, biting his lip as he held onto Ichigo's calves. Grimmjow leaned down, feeling a little left out, and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo tangled his fingers in the Arrancars hair, feeling Grimmjow's fingers playing at the skin on his neck.

Ichigo met Ulquiorra thrust for thrust, his own length rubbing against Ulquiorra's torso. He reached down and grabbed it, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping hard.

Grimmjow saw this and saw a chance. He pulled away from Ichigo's lips and removed his hands. He closed his mouth over the tip of Ichigo's manhood, his hair brushing Ulquiorra's abs.

Ulquiorra glanced down at him, watching as Grimmjow sucked hard enough to have Ichigo moaning his name. He narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling the need to have Ichigo scream his name...

He thrust deeper, searching for the one spot he knew was there. He angled differently, trying to find Ichigo's prostate.

"Argh!" Ichigo moaned, and he knew he had found it.

He hit it harder, aiming every single time for that one spot.

"Oh! Faster! Ulquiorra! Yes!" Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hands reached down and pushed Grimmjow's mouth further down his length.

He moaned, panting and gasping for breath as he felt pleasure on every inch of his skin. His heart pounded, his eyes glassing over. He looked up at Ulquiorra, who looked down at him. He wanted to kiss the Arrancar then, just something he wanted to do for some unknown reason.

He licked his dry lips as Ulquiorra's thrust got faster. They both knew they were working towards release.

"Umph." Ulquiorra groaned. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo heard the sound of his name on those beautifully dark lips and he lost it. His seed spilled down Grimmjow's throat as the Sexta Espada swallowed every last bit of it.

Ulquiorra took that tensing of Ichigo around him and moaned before he released inside the Shinigami.

He bit his lip as he pulled out of Ichigo and fell beside him. Grimmjow lifted his head and watched as Ulquiorra and Ichigo looked at each other, narrowing his eyes as Ulquiorra touched the Soul Reapers cheek.

He grabbed Ichigo's arm and flipped him over.

"My turn." He said roughly as he pushed inside Ichigo, not bothering to prepare him as he was already loose enough.

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow as the Sexta Espada immediantly found that one spot inside Ichigo that had him moaning loudly. Ulquiorra covered Ichigo's mouth with his own to cease it. His tounge massaged the Shinigami's, making Ichigo reach up and hold him to him.

Grimmjow glared at the Arrancar that currently held Ichigo's attention, wanting the Shinigami's attention more than that stupid emo. He reached in front of Ichigo and grabbed the Soul Reapers length, his fingers working along the already sensitive skin. Ichigo moaned anyway, his fingers loosening on Ulquiorra, but the Quatra Espada only grabbed Ichigo's face in his hands, forbidding his lips to leave his.

So, Ichigo's hands didn't leave Ulquiorra, but pulled him closer. He wrapped his arm around Ulquiorra's neck and kissed him, making the kiss just a bit more soft.

Grimmjow didn't notice this. He was too deep in his own pleasure to notice thiers. He held Ichigo's hips as he pounded inside the Soul Reaper. He knew he was going to release soon, he could feel it, so close. He thrust harder, making Ichigo's brows furrow before he finally emptied himself inside him.

He moaned, pulling out of Ichigo and falling back on the bed. Ichigo dropped, half laying on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra wrapped an arm around Ichigo and pulled him close, never breaking the kiss.

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra, finally throwing Ichigo off him and putting a hand at Ulquiorras throat. Ulquiorra looked coldly up at him.

"Is there a problem, Grimmjow?" He said frostily.

Grimmjow didn't dignify that with an answer, but he did throw Ulquiorra off the bed and into the floor. Ichigo tried to grab Grimmjow's arm as Ulquiorra stood up easily and punched Grimmjow in the jaw, without much effort, and knocking him back a couple feet, half hanging off the bed. He grabbed Grimmjow's cloths off the bed and threw them in his face.

"Get out!" He demanded.

"The hell I'll-"

"Get-out!" Ulquiorra said, pushing his reiatsu at the lower ranking Espada.

Grimmjow growled before shoving his hakama on and stalking out the door as he got dressed. Ulquiorra looked back at Ichigo as he sat on the bed, staring at him with wide eyes. He walked up to the edge of the bed, and with that same look on his face, he grabbed Ichigo and pulled him towards him.

"What...?" Ichigo muttered.

"I'm not done with you yet...Ichigo." Ulquiorra muttered as his lips lingered a mere inch away from Ichigo's.

"Ulquiorra..." Ichigo reached up and touched the Espada's pale cheek.

"Silence." Ulquiorra said, lacking some of his usual coldness.

Ichigo only laughed before pulling Ulquiorra back on the bed with him.

_**Comments:**_

_**  
You like? You no like? please do tell. Review or I'll let Szayel use you as a lab rat.**_

_**Ooooo, idea, idea, idea, in my HEAD!!!! okay, how 'bout this??? Ichigo (while he's still in the real world) falls for Ulquiorra and joins Aizen's side for him, and tries to make Ulquiorra love him, too, and then they get together and then Ichigo has to go fight his friends and...he freezes up...and stuff happens that I won't tell you. But how do you like it so far??? Is it good? Should I write it or would I be wasting my time??? please tell me. If you don't think I should write cause it sounds horrid, please do tell. :)**_

_**Aishiteru, REVIEW, kusasai...SAYONARA!!!!**_


End file.
